A Time To Love
by Lost and Forever Damned
Summary: Kate is a Typhoid Cancer patient invited to a support group meant to bring teenagers together, Kate doesn't like it but she gives it one more shot and meets Humphrey... Someone she will never forget. (Based Off my favorite Novel "The Fault In Our Stars) (Rated T for Language and Minor Sexual Content) (Characters are furries) (Changed to Rated T to appeal to younger audiences)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my new story "A Time To Love" based of my favorite novel and movie "The Fault In Our Stars" I hope you all enjoy it! If you have read or watched "The Fault In Our Stars" you will understand the concept of this story, but I will not be taking anything out of the Novel, I will try my hardest to make most of it my work, but overall the characters are Alpha and Omega related characters but In this story, they will not be wolves but they will be Furry like charceters, human but with the apperance of a wolf :3**

**Anyway if you have not read or seen "The Fault In Our Stars" the story is about two cancer patients who meet in a support group and fall in love over the timeline of the story, I will not reveal anything else as I not spoilt anything :3**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! And also for a change, Kate will be this main stories antagonist, I will only be using her point of view throughout the whole story. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**(Chapter 1)**

**KATES POV**

"You Might be wondering how life can just be so great... And then in a flash, its gone... I think thats where the true meaning of the quote "Ignorance is bliss" takes place...Or I could be wrong... You want what I think? Well here is what I think..."

**-8 Months Before-**

-Kate was a beautiful 16 year old Blonde and white wolf, amber eyes, medium straight blonde hair, very thin and short about the 5'3 area diagnosed Thyroid cancer at the age of 13 and had to drag an oxygen tank and rubber air nubbins everywhere she went-

"Kate my dear I think you are depressed..." My doctor Marta said to me, she was an Arctic Fox

"You make it pretty obvious honey..." My Mother said to me who who was also a blonde wolf who looked like me but older

"I'm not depressed!" I said defending myself smirking slightly and giggling softly at the clearly vague remark

"Well, you sit in your room watching TV, watching the same movie and book over and over again and you never leave the house unless you are with Me or your Father..." My Mother says in an offensive tone

"My Mother wasn't a mean person, but she could be sometimes with me, but not really meaning what she says"

"That sure sounds like depression!" My doctor said as she wrote on a medical sheet on a clipboard

"The Fault In Our Stars is a good book and movie! And I don't have any friends in school, the only real friend I have is my Sister... And she seems to get bored of me sometimes..." I say

"Lilly does not get bored of you honey!" My Mother says defending my sister

"Just the other day I was watching TV with her and she left to go talk to her boyfriend not even five minutes into the show." I say folding my hands and crossing my legs

"Well its her boyfriend sweetie, she isn't bored of you, she just probably needed a few minutes alone!" Mom said trying to ignore the fact and defend her case that I am depressed

"Really? She was gone for at least a few hours..." I chuckled getting up from the bed and took my gown off and put my pink shirt and skinny jeans back on and my black and white converse

"No explanation for that..." Mother said smiling softly as my doctor wrote another prescription for my medicine but then added another note to it

"Here Kate..." She said as she handed me the note as I read it

"I want you to go to this support group, it is where teenagers with medical disabilities meet up and have a good time at a park or something." She smiles

"Medical disabilities? As in mental? And people who would weird me out?" I ask as a precaution

"No Kate, people who are going what you are going through..." She chuckled

"People who are sick or injured and are isolated from society..." She says

"Alright then, I guess I can give it a try..." I said softly

-My Mother smiled and hugged me tightly-

"You are gonna love it Kate!" She said hugging me tighter

"Yayyy..." I said faking it and I hugged her back

**-At Kate's House After Her Appointment-**

-Of course I did my same routine, I went home and watched "The Walking Dead" under a blanket, reading "The Fault In Our Stars" as Mother brought me a sandwich, chips and a lemonade and my pills for today-

"So support group is tomorrow, Kate." My Mom said siting at the edge of the couch rubbing my feet smiling

"Do I have too?" I groaned running my paws through my hair

"Please? Go make some friends! I want to see you going out! Texting more people other than the onse you meet on those chat sites, God knows who you could be talking too..." She giggles

"For your information, I do video chat them thank you very much... They are NOT sixty year old dudes trying to hit a young woman in California, San Jose..." I giggled and closed my book and put it on the coffee table and I watched as Rick was slashing and dashing through walkers"

"This show is uh... Very lady like.." Mom says

"Oh yeah..." I giggled watching it

"Your Father and I have been thinking about going on vacation soon." Mom says

"Where?" I asked

"Europe, your Father was wondering if there was a place you have always wanted to visit, I thought it was a great idea to let you pick the country..." She giggled

-I rolled my eyes and smiled-

"You know Spain sounds very nice..." I said

"Spain? Sounds great! But it might take time, because your Father uhh... Hes been doing some overtime trying to earn some extra for the trip..." Mom says

"Is it really that expensive?" I asked

"Uh huh..." She said

"Gosh, but whatever I can wait..." I smiled and kicked Mom playfully

-My Iphone 5 started ringing and the caller was unknown-

"Hello?" I asked

**(End Of Chapter 1)**

**SO? What did you guys think? I really think you guys will love this story! I really hope you do because I am gonna put so much effort into this story its unreal! **

**Lol just kidding, but seriously I will be putting this as my main priority on Fanfiction.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Leave your thoughts in the reviews or drop me a Private Message! **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of my newest story, "A Time To Love". **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I just offically finished The Faut In Our Stars just yesterday after not being able to read the end, but I finally did and holy crap that made me cry a river xD**

**But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

KATES POV

-I heard my phone ringing and I picked it up slowly to a random number and I reached for it and picked it up off the coffee table carefully-

"Hello?" I answered politely and not trying to be rude to the other person

"Hello is Katelyn Reese? there?" The lady said softly

"Yes this is Katelyn." I said a bit confused as really nobody calls me much

"Hi, Katelyn, my name is Diane and I am the pastor who runs Support Group at Church, and your Doctor let me know that you may come and I just wanted to wanted to make sure you are coming to Support Group tomorrow or not?" She said almost sounding eager to meet me

"Umm, yeah! Ill come tomorrow, I mean I have nothing else better to do so, sure!"I said

"Great! The meeting will be on the second floor, in room 7" She said

"Alright, ill be there..."I said

"See ya tomorrow!" She said happily and then hung up

-I sighed and continued watching TV under my pink blanket-

(**THE NEXT DAY) **

-I woke up to the sound of my phones alarm clock which was a voice recording of my sister telling me to wake my ass up and get ready and so I did-

-I did my morning routine, took a shower, fixed my hair which really wasn't a problem since I lost all of it when I was about 13 and its slowly starting to grow back to what it was back before I had Cancer, I brushed my teeth and sprayed perfume and I put on a white top, black hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans and black nikes-

"Why did I say yes?" I sighed asking myself on why I even decided to go to Support Group

"Kate! Almost ready?! We gotta leave by 9 if your gonna get to Support Group on time!" My Mother shouted from down the stairs

"Ummm... Yeah, im ready give me a second!"I shouted back brushing my hair softly and I walked downstairs

"We still got a good half an hour, wanna stop and get some coffee before we go?" She said smiling as we walked out the front door

"Sure" I said softly walking with her

"Bye girls!" My Dad shouted as he was getting ready to leave for work

"Bye Dad!" I shouted to him

"Bye Honey!" Mom shouted back to him

-We got in the car and I looked at Mom and decided to ask her- 

"Why can't I drive myself? I have a car you know..." I said a bit bitterly

"Whats wrong, Kate..?" She puts her paw on my shoulder softly

"You know im not good at meeting people..." I said softly

"Now is your time to learn sweetie!" She said smiling softly

"Do it for your Father and I... He wants to see you leave the house with friends and he wants you to live your life...So do I..." She said smiling

"Mom...I dont have that much time to live... I probably have another 2 years, 4 if im lucky..." I say looking out the car window

-My Mother was quiet as she started the car slowly and we started driving to the church-

"Who knows Kate, maybe those nubbins will keep you alive..." She said holding my paw tightly

"Maybe..." I smiled and played a bit with the rubber nubbins in my nose giggling softly

-My Mother laughed and held my paw tighter driving with the other paw smiling-

-We arrived at the church and I already seen a few Amputee's and Terminally ill teenagers-

"Wow, this looks really depressing..." I say softly

"Go! Go have fun!" Mom said smiling

-I smiled and got up and I grabbed my oxygen tank and I started dragging it by the handle fixing my nubbins-

"Hey!" My mother shouted as I turnt around

"Make some friends!" She said smiling as she drove off

-I giggled and rolled my eyes and I started walking towards the exit-

-I didn't really say much to anybody as I walked in, I saw conversations filling the room but I didn't say much, I just kept to myself and walked to the elevator-

-On my way I bumped into someone, someone I never thought would be a huge part of my life-

"Im sorry..." The handsome black, grey and white wolf said to me, his long hair just wanting to be played with, his beautiful blue eyes looking at me and his athletic build that would make any girl go head over heels for him

"Its okay..." I smiled and said to him

"Im Humphrey, Humphrey ..." He said with a gorgeous smile

"Im Kate..." I said smiling looking up at him as he was a bit taller then me

"What brings you here today, Kate...?" He asks smiling, putting his paws in his pockets

"A Support Group..." I said shly smiling trying not to look like a dumbass in front of such a handsome man

"Your here for that too? Huh... Doctor recommendation?" He asks smiling

"Yeah!" I say giggling

"I recommend you send me home..." He says jokingly

-I giggled and looked up at him smiling folding my paws together acting like a middle schooler in front of her jock type crush-

"We should go inside and find our seats..." He says smiling

"Sounds like a good idea.." I laughed walking in with him

-We walked inside sitting next to each other in a large circle as there were only about 9 people that came, 7 exluding Humphrey and I-

"Humphrey kept looking at me with that amazing smile the whole time, I kept looking at him too when he wasn't looking just to admire him, I knew I was in love with him... But at the same time I knew we had to wait and play out friendship for a few weeks and hopefully that whole romance stuff I see on TV can be us, but who know's he seems to good to be with someone like me..." I said to myself

"But that isn't how it played at all..." I said to myself

**(End Of Chapter 2)**

**So! Did you guys like this chapter? Sorry guys I was supposed to update a few days ago, but School Finals got in the way and I updated this chapter slowly and I will be updating this slowly to give myself time to do what I need to do as well.**

**Anyway leave your thoughts, comments and likes in the reviews! **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Welcome to another chapter of "A Time To Love" my newest story based off my favorite novel "The Fault In Our Starts" by John Green. **

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! :D **

**So lets begin! ^^**

(CHAPTER 3)

-I ended up sitting right next to Humphrey, we kept looking at each other over and over again not being able to break the eye contact, as we sat through song after song and sharing after sharing from the Group leader, his name was Ted, hes a mid 20's Deer, after each song explaining how he had found out he had cancer in his nuts and how bad it was when he found out, Humphrey couldn't help but let out a small chuckle on the way he explained it-

"So, I also have noticed we have a new pupil joining us! May you stand up and introduce yourself?" Ted says looking at Humphrey

-I seen Diane smiling standing by the door, who was the one who ran the support group-

"Uh hi, my name is Humphrey, Humphrey Wallace Marks... And uhhh, I am 17 and I attend school at San Jose City High School... And the reason im here is because uhh... osteosarcrama which resulted in losing this puppy..." He said taking his shoe off revealing a fake foot

"Were here for you Humphrey..." The circle says

"And another new pupil? May you please stand?" Ted says smiling at me as Humphrey sat back down

"Ummm... Hi, my name is Kate... Katelyn Dominic Reese, and I am 16 and I attend school in my own home, my Mother and Father teach me what I need to know, and I am here because I have Thyroid cancer which makes it very hard for me to breath since my lungs fill up with some much fluids, I have to use these little puppies..." I say giggling referring to Humphrey's comment

-He smiled at me-

"Were here for you, Kate..." The whole group said again as Ted checked his watch

"Well, we got time for one more song!" He said standing up grabbing his Guitar and he started playing another song about how God loves us, but I couldn't pay attention to the song as Humphrey kept drawing me to him every time I saw his big beautiful blue eyes"

"Before I knew it, the song was over and I immediately walked out with Humphrey looking up at him smiling and he looked down at me smiling, I knew I fell in love with him at first sight, it was so obvious but at the same time it wasn't... I was gonna play hard to get with him... And he would do the same... I knew it already" I thought to myself

"So Katelyn Dominic Reese..." Humphrey says looking at me with a cute smile

"So Humphrey Wallace Marks..."I smiled back at him

"Wanna go grab something to eat with me?" He asked smiling

"When?" I asked

"Now..." He said smirking at me

"Really? Right now? I gotta go do stuff at home..."I giggle with my paws in my jacket pockets

"Thats what they all say..." He says chuckling taking out a pack of silver whiskey flask and I looked at him in disbelief"

"REALLY?!" I asked

"What?" He asked

"You were doing so good! Then you pull out that monstrosity of a drink!" I shout as he puts the flask between his teeth like a cigarette

"Awwwh, did I?" He asks smirking

"Yes! Your just giving in to corporations to kill more people!" I say

"Well, heres the kicker Katelyn..." He puts it upside down as nothing was in it

"What..?" I ask

"I dont give it power to kill me... Without the alcohol, it cant intoxicate me... See its a metaphor, you put the killing between your teeth, but you dont give it power..." He said smiling

-I smiled and took it out of his mouth and put it in his jacket-

"Your just full of freakin surprises aren't you?" I giggle

"I guess I could say the same about you..." He smiled back at me

-My Mother than pulled up in her car to pick me up-

"Come on, Kate!" She shouted at me happily

-I looked at Humphrey and he raised his eyebrows at me-

"I have plans with Humphrey Marks, Mother..." I say looking at him

"Oh, well alright! Have fun! Be home before 5!" She says driving off

"So are we walking?" I asked

"I have a car too..." He chuckled grabbing his keys walking to a very nice car, which isn't old or too new but a very nice car i'd say about 2009 or 2010

-I got in the front seat and I smiled putting my oxygen tank down-

"So Katelyn..." He said with his signature gorgeous smile

"So Humphrey..." I said smiling back

"We should stop by my house first, my Mom will kill me if you dont meet her..." He chuckles starting the car, back out slowly

"Okay" I giggled and layed back and let him drive

"The drive wasn't dangerous nor was it safe, I probably hit my head against the seat a few times"

"Uhh...I failed my test three times... The fourth time I passed...For some odd reason." He chuckled

"You dont say? Cancer perk right?"I smiled

-We got to his house and while driving in the driveway, he ran his neighbors leaf pile over, it went everywhere, thank God no one was looking when he did, we then got off the car and walked in his house-

-We walked in his house and the moment I walked in I immediately smelt a good scent coming from the living room and I seen Humphrey's Mother doing Yoga with a small class-

"Mom!" Humphrey says banging on the wall once

"Yes Humphrey?" She says with her eyes closed doing some weird yoga position I cant even put into words

"I want you to meet my friend Katelyn." He says

-Her eyes open up like something out of an alien movie and she stands up and greets me- 

"Any friend of Humphrey's is a friend of mine!"She says hugging me

"Sheesh Mom, why do you act like this with all my friends?" Humphrey asks

-She let go of me and looked at her son-

"I like to meet new people." She said smiling at me and going back to her yoga class

"Namaste..." She said going back into position

"Well be in my room" Humphrey says as I walk with him upstairs dragging my oxygen tank with me

-I got tired after a few steps trying to hurry upstairs-

-When we got to his room, it was a typical man cave, TV, Video Games, Sports memorabilia, favorite bands, etc-

-I noticed a lot of soccer trophies and jerseys hanging up-

"You play soccer?" I smiled

"Yeah, I love it!" He smiled at me

"You like Foster The People?" I smiled looking at a poster of Mark Foster from the band Foster the People which was my favorite band

"Yeah! There my favorite band!" He said smiling

"Mine too!"I giggled

"Wow Katelyn Reese... You are just filled with suprises aren't you?" He smiled at me as I sat next to him on his couch

"I guess..." I smiled panting from the stairs

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah...The freaking stairs..."I giggled and panted more

"How heavy is that beast?" He pointed at my oxygen tank

"Heavier than it looks." I pant

-He lays back and smiles-

"So Katelyn, tell me about yourself...Interests, Hobbies and weird fetishes..." He chuckles

"Weird fetishes?" I laughed

"That was when Humphrey and I finally clicked you could say, not romantically but as friends... The way we clicked romantically... Is something far more than this... But I won't spoil anything... Ill just tell me story in its normal pace... But what I can say is, It was the longest and happiest day of Humphrey's and my life..."

(End Of Chapter 3)

**So what did you guys think? :D**

**Im loving the reviews so far guys and gals! Keep them flowing! Tell me what I can do better to improve this story!**

**Anyway leave your thoughts in the reviews and as always!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
